Pandilleros (Reboot)
by Darkness Robotnik
Summary: Ella sufrió una pesadilla en carne propia, así que huyó de casa. Un grupo de pandilleros la encuentran, y se queda con ellos. Cosas que jamás pensó que vería forman parte de su nueva vida.
1. Destruída

Ella era una niña. Una niña en camino a ser mujer. Su nombre era Amy. Tenía largos cabellos rosados y grandes ojos verdes. Muy bonita, de estatura promedio y figura delicada. Era de esas niñas que se ven siempre felices debido a la dulce sonrisa que ofrecía a sus amigos y conocidos. Siempre sonriendo, aparentando ser feliz. Pero la realidad era muy diferente.  
Solía volver sola de la escuela. A ella le gustaba la escuela. Sus buenos compañeros y simpáticas maestras le hacían olvidar sus problemas. Problemas que estaban en casa. A ella no le gustaba la casa. Su sonrisa se desvanecía a cada paso que la alejaba de sus amigos y la acercaba a sus padres. Ella amaba a sus padres... pero odiaba sus peleas. Papá disfrutaba beber. A mamá no le agradaba eso, pero se veía obligada a esconderlo. De alguna forma u otra, papá lo notaba, y golpeaba a mamá diciendo que era una irrespetuosa y una desagradecida. A Amy no le gustaba eso, y defendía a mamá, ganando alguna que otra bofetada, y el fin de la pelea. Cada noche Amy lloraba en su almohada, con mucha rabia, pero nunca odiando a papá. Él no quería, el alcohol lo obliga, se decía, buscando una excusa para perdonarlo... Hasta que llegó el día en el que ya no había excusas.  
Con paso apurado, llegó a casa. Se había entretenido demasiado y no notó que el tiempo pasaba. Seguramente papá se molestaría. Cruzó la puerta con la respiración agitada por la carrera, esperando escuchar los gritos que siempre la recibían. Pero no escuchó nada. Ni una palabra, ni un ruido. Su inocencia la llevó a pensar que tal vez papá estaba cambiando, y con esperanza se dirigió hacia las habitaciones. Fue la peor idea que tuvo en su corta vida.  
Su madre, su querida y frágil madre estaba sobre la cama, inerte, pálida, muerta. Su padre, sentado a los pies de la cama, bebía de una botella un líquido transparente, que aunque pareciera agua, era obvio que no se trataba de eso. Sus nudillos estaban manchados de sangre, mucha sangre.

Volteó hacia la puerta, y vio a su hija parada ahí mismo. Su dulce cara infantil estaba ahora adornada con una mueca de horror absoluto, y su pequeño cuerpo de señorita se encontraba tembloroso, pero completamente paralizado por la macabra escena. Se puso de pie, alertando a la niña y provocando que esta corriera. Pero sus piernas eran más largas, y en unos cuantos pasos logró alcanzarla.  
Y pasó lo peor.

Le dolía. Le dolía mucho. Sentía como aún la sangre caliente bajaba por entre sus piernas, como sus pechos ardían por las fuertes mordidas y como su corazón era estrujado y destruido por su propio padre. Ya no había excusas. Ya no tenía razones para perdonarlo. Papá se llevó su tesoro más preciado, y ya no quería verle nunca más. Se iría, se iría lejos y no volvería jamás. Sus cosas dentro de una mochila y a alejarse de ese lugar.  
Con cuidado de no despertarlo cruzó la casa en puntas. Pero ese sin duda era el peor día de su vida.  
Papá la escuchó, y su fuerte agarre le lastimaba el brazo. No podía soltarse, y de la desesperación soltó una patada hacia él, patada que llegó hacia las partes más débiles de aquel ser. Aprovechando el dolor ajeno, ella escapó, corrió y no paró. Pero su cuerpo había recibido demasiada batalla ese día, y se vio obligada a parar. No sabía donde estaba, era de noche y las luces apenas alumbraban. Parecía ser una plaza. Destruida, se sentó en un banco a llorar. Pero su llanto no duró mucho, ya que una voz desconocida llamó su atención:  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Como dije, iba a hacer un reboot de mi "mejor" fic (por así decirlo) y lo hice. Planeo subir un cap por mes debido a la escuela, espero que lo entiendan. Hasta ahora todo sigue igual, pero la historia no va a seguir la misma línea que la original, así que espero que les guste este giro. Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**


	2. Como una familia

Esa voz la distrajo de su llanto, y provocó que alzará la vista buscando a su dueña.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Se trataba de una chica de cabellos rojizos y cortos, con unos profundos ojos azules. Pese al frío que Amy sentía, a ella parecía no afectarle, ya que sus ropas eran más bien las que usaría durante una noche de verano.

-Perdón, yo... -Amy intentó disculparse sin saber porqué, pero aquella chica la interrumpió alzando un poco la voz.

-No deberías estar aquí. -Aunque intentaba sonar calmada, en la voz de la muchacha parecía haber un deje de irritación, y tal vez un poco de preocupación.

-¿Por qué no? -Preguntó Amy, confundida.

-No eres de aquí, eso hace que no debas estar en nuestro territorio. ¿Estás tratando de que nos acorralen?

-Pero... No sé de qué hablas... No entiendo a qué te refieres con acorralar...

-¡No soy tonta! ¡Tú no debes estar aquí, vete!

Ya estaba rota, pero no dejaría que la rompan más. Amy se puso de pie y encaró a aquella muchacha antipática, con un gesto enojado.

-Es una plaza pública. No voy a irme de aquí sólo porque te crees mejor que yo.

-¡No es eso! ¡Tienes que irte, lo digo en serio!

-¡No me iré!

La discusión parecía que iba para rato. Ambas chicas, ambas tercas, discutían acaloradamente, hasta que un muchacho llegó a interrumpir la pelea, poniendo una mano en el hombro de cada una.

-Niñas, niñas, no peleen... Eso es para los hombres.

Amy se apartó, volteando a ver al dueño de aquella mano. Un joven de púas azules como el cielo y ojos verdes, algo más alto y de sonrisa pícara estaba parado cerca de ellas. Notó que tenía la oreja derecha con un gran hueco en el borde, como si de la hubieran atravesado con una agujereadora. Daba la sensación de que no le importaba en lo más mínimo la pelea, y que sólo se acercaba porque estaba aburrido.

-Sonic, esta chica es sospechosa, no debería estar aquí.

-Vamos Sall, tú deberías dejar de ser tan desconfiada. -El muchacho, que parecía llamarse Sonic, se giró hacia Amy -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Amy...

-Pues bien Amy, mi querida Sally aquí presente tiene razón, no deberías estar aquí.

Aquel par no le agradaba nada, ¿por qué querían adueñarse tanto de aquella plaza? Pero antes de poder responderle, el chico procedió a explicarse mejor.

-No malentiendas, no es que no te queremos aquí, el problema es que a estas horas es demasiado peligroso, deberías de volver a casa. -Sonic esperó un momento por una respuesta, pero al ver que Amy mantenía silencio y evitaba el contacto visual, comprendió mejor la situación. -No tienes a dónde ir, ¿verdad?

-No...

-Mm... Pues ven con nosotros.

Al escuchar las palabras de su compañero, la chica de nombre Sally no pudo evitar poner un gesto de alerta.

-Sonic, no hablarás en serio. No podemos fiarnos de ella, podría ser de otra banda.

-Con esas pintas, no creo.

-Sigo aquí - A Amy le molestaba que hablaran de ella como si no estuviera. -Y no quiero ir...

Sonic no podía dejarla sola, él notaba con sólo mirarla que había pasado por muchas cosas. Una voz en su interior le decía que si dejaba a esa niña sola, se iba a arrepentir.

-No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Por favor, ven con nosotros. -Dijo señalando un grupo de personas al otro lado de la plaza. A Amy no le gustaba la idea idea de ir con unos pandilleros, pero seguramente era mejor que estar en la calle.

-Bueno... Está bien, iré -La respuesta de Amy dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de Sonic, y un semblante de preocupación en el de Sally. El muchacho presentó a su nueva amiga ante su grupo, que la recibió de forma muy cálida.

-¿Entonces no eres de por aquí, Amy? -Preguntó un simpático chico de nombre Miles, pero que todos llamaban Tails.

-Así es... -Respondió Amy con algo de timidez.

-Vamos Amy, no mordemos, no estés asustada. - El chico de carácter fuerte y nombre Knuckles intentaba integrar a la nueva compañera, pero por más que lo intentara, ella lo veía como alguien demasiado intimidante.

-Supongo que los pandilleros no tenemos una buena reputación en cuanto a los barrios del centro... -La opinión la chica de cabellos grises y rostro serio parecía ser acertada. Según entendió Amy, su nombre era Naomi.

Entendió que todos ellos eran como una familia, entre todos se cuidaban. Sonic le dijo que podía ofrecerle trabajo y un techo en lo que se recuperaba. Empezaba a sentirse cómoda. Pero pronto las cosas se volvieron a complicar.

 **Segundo capítulo subido. Como dije, planeo subir un capítulo por mes, espero reviews (que si no me siento miserable). Ahora a contestar el review de Nico, que aunque lo tengo acá al lado ahora mismo le contesto igual.**

 **Nicolás the Saiyan Hedgehog: Sí, lo sé, es que leo mucho (?). Es la idea, tratar de que el lector sienta lo que el personaje, ¿no? debo admitir que me costó mucho hacer eso. Yo sé que me leés por obligación (?)**

 **No tengo nada más que decir (porque sólo recibí un review), así que me despido.**


	3. Mentirosa

**Buenas, ¿cómo están? Antes de empezar quería decirles que a partir de aquí la historia toma un rumbo diferente, así que espero que les guste.**

* * *

El ambiente se puso pesado de repente. Amy sabía que algo malo pasaba cuando Knuckles la puso detrás de él, protegiéndola, y cuando Sonic se levantó levemente la parte de atrás de la chaqueta, dejando ver un arma.  
En la oscura plaza se presentó un grupo de personas, que no parecían querer hacer amistad. Un grupo de cuatro personas, que a pesar de ser superadas en número, no se sentían intimidados. El que parecía su líder, un chico moreno, y de profundos ojos carmesí dio un paso al frente.  
-Vaya, parece que siguen aquí después de la última vez.  
-Siempre seguiremos aquí, es nuestro territorio. - Sonic parecía querer acabar con eso rápido.  
-Mira, sí quisiera podría meterte una bala en el cráneo ahora mismo, pero sería muy aburrido, ¿no crees?  
-Je, inténtalo.  
El chico de largo cabello verde y ojos azules codeó a su líder, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Amy.  
-Mira eso, Shadow.  
-Bien, Jet... ¿Nueva? - Shadow se acercó a ella para verla bien, pero Knuckles la cubrió aún más y levantó los puños dispuesto a golpearlo.  
-A ella no la tendrás, desgraciado. - Lanzó un puñetazo hacia la cara del chico, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo frenó en seco al sentir que algo cálido bajaba por su mejilla.  
-La próxima irá directo entre los ojos. - Una de las chicas que acompañaban a Shadow, una morocha con el pelo negro y mechas teñidas en violeta, le había lanzado una navaja a Knuckles, rozándole la mejilla y clavándose en un árbol detrás de él.  
-Eres una...  
-Yo me quedaría callado. - La otra chica, de pelo blanco, ojos azules y delicado maquillaje lo interrumpió - Ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez que Darkness no falló.  
Amy pudo notar que Tails retrocedió un poco, tomándose el hombro derecho.  
-Ja, parece que Shadow necesita que sus chicas lo defiendan. - Naomi miró de forma burlona a Shadow.  
-Tú no te me... - La chica de cabello blanco empezó a hablar, pero fue interrumpida.  
-Ya cállate Rouge - Shadow sacó un arma, y apuntó directamente a la frente de Sonic. - Es hora de que tú y yo ajustamos cuentas.  
Un disparo resonó en todo el lugar justo cuando Sonic golpeó el brazo de Shadow, desviando el disparo al cielo. Al ver eso, todos se quedaron sorprendidos un instante, incluso Shadow. Sonic aprovechó el momento, le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago, provocando que chocase contra Jet, este era quien reaccionó más rápido y ya estaba desenfundando su arma. Sonic dio cuenta de eso y actuó en respuesta.  
Sin perder un instante más, corrió a refugiarse a un costado detrás de un robusto árbol mientras sacaba su pistola de la funda.  
Casi todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo mientras buscaban refugio. Shadow y Jet lograron recuperarse y rodaron hacia cobertura tan rápido como pudieron.  
Su instinto causó que su propia seguridad fuese más importante que disparar primero, por lo que nadie lo hizo hasta que no se sintió a salvo.  
Amy no hizo nada de eso, su mente se bloqueó, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante algo como esto, solo se quedó ahí parada mientras todo se estaba moviendo en cámara lenta desde su perspectiva. Un movimiento brusco sacudió su mente, Naomi la había tomado del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hacia cobertura detrás del tronco más grande en el lugar.  
Tails, ni lento ni perezoso, las siguió.  
\- ¡Quédense aquí! - Gritó mientras el sonido de la repentina balacera tapaba sus palabras - ¿Tienes un arma? - Le preguntó a Amy, sin querer perder mucho el tiempo.  
\- N-no... - Respondió tapándose un poco las orejas debido a los fuertes estruendos.  
Naomi sacó una especie de navaja y la tiró frente a ella.  
\- Usa esta - Le sonrió - es de la suerte, te protegerá, ¡no dudes en usarla! - Exclamó al rodar hacia otro árbol sacando su pistola, lista para unirse a sus compañeros.  
Todos gatillaban prácticamente a ciegas, podrían tratar de alinear mejor sus disparos, pero eso requeriría que saliesen de la seguridad de su cobertura, sería muy peligroso hacerlo, por lo que siguieron de esta forma algo así como medio minuto.  
Para ese punto la mayoría disponía de solo un tercio de su cargador, por ende que decidieron dejar de disparar, el grupo que se quedase sin balas primero estaría en una enorme desventaja. Habían llegado al punto en el que tenían que planear mejor sus movimientos y buscar una abertura para atacar.  
¿Quién haría el primer movimiento? Esa era la pregunta que transitaba la mente de todos, la adrenalina se les estaba disparando, todos tomaron sus armas tan firmemente como pudieron tratando de deducir cual sería el mejor curso de acción. Amy se aferró a la navaja, estaba temblando de miedo, solo deseaba que esto terminase.  
Sonic comenzó a moverse milimétricamente hacia un costado, quizás podría obtener una buena posición para dispararle a Jet. Sí, podría hacerlo, solo tenía que avanzar un poco más. Un paso más.  
Fue antes de hacerlo que lo notó por el rabino del ojo, Rouge se posicionó mejor y ya lo tenía en la mira, sus instintos le gritaron que se apartase y sus reflejos hicieron el resto. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás de un tirón y vio prácticamente pasar la bala frente a sus ojos, si hubiese reaccionado medio segundo más tarde, le habría volado la cabeza de seguro.  
Rouge se vio forzada a cambiar de cobertura cuando Sally la fijó en su mira. Su salto le permitió esquivar la muerte por muy poco mientras se refugiaba, su respiración se volvió agitada, igual que la de todos, la situación se complicaba cada vez más.  
Darkness disparó hacia donde estaba Sally, pero su primer disparo no dio en el blanco y, para cuando hizo el resto, su objetivo ya se había resguardado. Maldijo al aire antes de volver a su propia cobertura.  
Lo tenía, lo vio, sabía exactamente donde estaba y donde iba a estar. Solo tenía que salir, dispararle y volver a su posición, era fácil. El único problema es que probablemente fuese el peor del grupo en lo que se refiere a disparar con precisión ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Las manos de Knuckles temblaban. Pero llegó a la conclusión de que, aunque fallase, solo tenía que volver detrás de su tronco y todo estaría bien.  
Salió y apuntó lo mejor que pudo, disparó varias veces seguidas. Los primeros proyectiles no dieron en el blanco, por lo que Jet fue capaz de ponerse a salvo para cubrirse de los siguientes. Terminó de vaciar su cargador, se dio cuenta cuando escuchó que un estruendo no le siguió a jalar el gatillo.  
Fue ahí que lo notó, Shadow lo miraba con una sonrisa perversa, lo tenía justo en la mira. Hizo su cuerpo hacia atrás antes de escuchar el estruendo, sintió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen, se dejó caer tras el árbol agarrándose el estómago.  
Su adrenalina se disparó, su respiración se volvió muy agitada, no pudo pensar con claridad hasta que se miró la herida. Esta más parecía un corte, esquivó la bala por muy poco, esta le había rozado la piel, soltó un suspiro de alivio recostándose contra la madera, aunque había salido casi ileso físicamente, su mente sufrió un fuerte golpe, estaba fuera del juego por ahora.  
¿En que estaba pesando? No podía darse por vencido, ya no tenía munición, pero sacó un cuchillo de su pantalón, si llegaban a eso, no iba a caer sin dar pelear.  
Shadow se estaba impacientando, Rouge ya le había mostrado exactamente donde estaba Sonic, esta era su oportunidad de acabarlo de una vez por todas. Su velocidad seguramente le permitiría dispararle antes que alguien pudiese responder.  
Sin dudas, salió de su cobertura sus ojos estaban fijos en su enemigo, este lo notó incluso antes de que se mostrase por lo que al verlo ya estaba dando un giro hacia adelante hacía otro árbol, esquivando el disparo al último segundo. Pero Shadow no se detuvo ahí, gatilló tres veces más. Ninguna logró darle, pero Sonic sintió el movimiento del aire sobre una de sus piernas mientras se movía, eso había estado muy cerca.  
Naomi se dio cuenta, este era el momento esperado, dio un paso al costado comenzando a apuntarle. Shadow la vio venir, no se preocupó, él era más rápido.  
Antes de que ella pudiese alzar su arma por completo, él ya le estaba apuntando, sin siquiera pensarlo jaló del gatillo. Y fue ahí que su expresión cambió por completo a una que podría definirse como de terror.  
Se quedó sin balas al dispararle a Sonic, no se había dado cuenta, Naomi sí.  
Ella disparó una sola vez, trató de apuntarle al pecho, pero la bala impactó en el antebrazo izquierdo. Shadow soltó un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo. Nadie notó que mientras caía pasó su arma a la mano derecha.  
Al ver como su líder caía, Darkness, Rouge y Jet salieron de su escondite y dispararon casi todo lo que tenían, trataban de atraer sus disparos hacia ellos, ya que él estaba completamente desprotegido en esa situación.  
Los enemigos volvieron a cobertura. Darkness fue la primera en dejar de disparar, cuando vio que todos se habían refugiado ella tomó el cargador extra que siempre llevaba consigo y se lo arrojó disimuladamente a su jefe, este comprendió el plan al instante.  
Con Shadow en el suelo, el grupo de Sonic centró su atención en los que aún quedaban en pie, las balas eran cada vez más escasas. Él sabía que Naomi siempre llevaba un cargador más, confiaba en que ella sabría el momento preciso para utilizarlo.  
Sally se confió, creyó que tenían la ventaja ahora, por lo que salió despreocupadamente y trató de atacar a Rouge, esta vio el movimiento tan obvio y se resguardó casi sin problemas. Ahí dio cuenta de su grave error, junto al repentino estruendo sintió un fuerte dolor en su pierna izquierda, mientras se desplomaba pudo ver como Shadow le estaba apuntando desde el suelo. Fue descuidada y pagó caro por eso.  
Naomi trató de salir, pero al ver lo que ocurrió volvió a su cobertura, la situación se les estaba yendo de las manos un instante. Jet estaba en una posición perfecta, con una oportunidad única, pudo ver exactamente donde se refugió, el árbol tras el que estaba no parecía muy robusto. Todavía le quedaban cinco balas, si su apuesta salía bien esto se pondría completamente a su favor.  
Comenzó a disparar, su objetivo era Naomi, pero le apuntó al tronco que la cubría, su puntería no era la mejor, pero centró los tiros lo más que pudo. Uno de ellos golpeó la madera en un punto flaco, la bala atravesó la cobertura junto al hombro derecho de la chica, quien cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.  
\- ¡Hijos de puta! - Exclamó Sonic apretando los dientes al ver como ambas habían caído.  
A él solo le quedaban tres balas, no estaba seguro si Naomi podría darle el nuevo cargador en ese estado, Sally estaba fuera de combate y Knuckles estaba empuñando solo un cuchillo. Esto se estaba poniendo feo.  
Podría decir que fue la única vez que sintió algo positivo al escuchar ese ruido, todos los presentes lo reconocieron: eran sirenas de policía.  
\- ¡Puta madre! - Protestó Darkness.  
\- Tenemos que irnos ¡Ahora! - Ordenó Rouge ayudando a que Shadow se incorporase.  
\- ¡Esto no se ha terminado! - Afirmó Shadow al mirar a los ojos a Sonic.  
Cruzaron miradas un instante antes de que aquel grupo desapareciera en la oscuridad de la noche.  
\- ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! - Exclamó Knuckles al escuchar las sirenas cada vez más cerca.  
\- ¡Lleva tú a Sally! ¡No creo que pueda caminar en ese estado! - Indicó mientras él se cargaba el brazo de Naomi al hombro.  
Amy, al ver todo esto, no pudo hacer otra cosa que tratar de ayudar. Repartió la carga de la chica junto con Sonic, así podrían ser más rápidos. Su ropa se manchó de sangre, la herida era bastante grave. El joven zorro se había alejado corriendo hacia un coche que estaba estacionado a unos metros.  
\- ¡Sonic, el coche está listo! - Gritó en cuanto lo abrió y lo encendió.  
Sonic, con ayuda de Amy y Tails acomodaron a Naomi en el asiento trasero, mientras que Knuckles dejaba a Sally en el delantero. Tails fue junto con Naomi, presionando su herida para evitar más sangrado.  
-Knuckles, ¡tú lleva a la chica nueva contigo, yo debo ir rápido! - Sonic subió al coche, y ni bien cerró la puerta salió disparado de ahí.  
El chico subió rápido a una moto roja que estaba parada en ese lugar. Encendió el motor, y extendió su mano hacia la chica.  
\- ¡Vamos!  
Amy dudó, podría quedarse ahí y esperar a la policía para que la lleven a un lugar seguro, pero ¿qué le aseguraba que no volvería a ver a su padre? Podrían llevarla con él, o podrían llevarla a otro lugar... Las sirenas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, y los llamados de Knuckles eran más desesperados. Ya daba igual, no tenía a dónde ir de todas formas, y estar con esos chicos parecía la mejor opción en ese momento. Amy tomó la mano del muchacho, subió en la moto y se abrazando con fuerza el torso de Knuckles en el momento en el que salió de allí a toda velocidad.

Una vez que el sonido de las sirenas se alejaron, Knuckles bajó la velocidad. Luego de un par de cuadras más se detuvo frente a lo que parecía un bar, pero se encontraba cerrado. Knuckles entró en la puerta del costado junto con Amy, que era como un pasillo que llevaba a una casa en la parte de atrás del local. Mientras más avanzaban, más se escuchaban gritos, insultos, peleas. Eran dos chicos, uno era Sonic, pero el dueño de la otra voz Amy no lo reconocía.  
\- ¡Pero debiste haberlo matado! ¡Nada de esto habría pasado si lo hubieras hecho hace tiempo! - Dijo la voz desconocida. La voz de Sonic se hizo notar enseguida.  
-¡Cállate, tú no estuviste ahí! ¡No hables de lo que no sabes!  
-¡Lo que sé es que tus putos sentimientos lo cagan todo! ¡Ya deberías dejar de...!  
La discusión fue interrumpida cuando Knuckles abrió la puerta. Amy vio entonces que el dueño de la otra voz era un chico de raro peinado y pelo gris. También notó que no era la única persona que no conocía, sino que una chica de cabellos lilas y mirada severa estaba ahí, cruzada de brazos, y junto a ella Tails. Amy se mostró incómoda, y Sonic suspiró con pesadez, para luego presentarla.  
\- Ella es Amy... Estaba sola en la plaza. Le ofrecí trabajo y techo. Amy, ellos son Silver - señaló al chico - y Blaze. - señaló a la chica. Pero a Amy no le importaba conocer gente nueva por ahora.  
-¿Cómo están Sally y Naomi?  
-Descansando.  
Una voz proveniente de la puerta de una de las habitaciones se hizo presente, era la de un chico de largo cabello rubio recogido en una cola y ojos grises. Sus manos estaban ensangrentadas.  
-¿Puedo verlas? - El muchacho se hizo a un lado, y Amy entró en la habitación. Dentro, habían dos camas, donde las dos chicas heridas reposaban en cada una. - Hola...  
-Vaya, estás bien... - Sally estaba con la pierna vendada. - ¿Ves por qué no quería que te quedaras? Ahh... Tomoya dice que con suerte caminaré en un par de semanas...  
-Al menos estás bien... ¿Y tú Naomi? - Amy volteó a verla, ella se veía muy agotada, y su hombro estaba vendado, pero se veía aun la mancha de sangre.  
\- Estoy bien... - Sonrió con debilidad. Se notaba en su voz que no estaba bien. Amy se sentó a su lado.  
\- Gracias... Por ayudarme... No sé qué me pasó, no pude reaccionar... Si no me hubieras escondido, no estaría viva...  
\- No fue... nada, no te preocupes...  
-¡Claro que lo fue! - Amy sacó la navaja del bolsillo - Quiero devolverte esto...  
\- Quédatela...  
-P-pero...  
\- Hey... - La chica débilmente le sonrió - Sé que has pasado... por muchas cosas... Tú necesitas más suerte que yo... -Amy sintió que quería llorar otra vez.  
-Siento que te dispararon porque me la diste...  
\- Me dispararon... porque me confié demasiado... Vamos, quédatela... - Amy sonrió con tristeza, y guardó la navaja. - Ya verás... como todo mejorará... a partir de ahora...  
-No pensé que podría sonreír hoy... Creo que seremos buenas amigas... ¿No lo crees?  
Amy miró con una sonrisa a su nueva amiga esperando una respuesta, pero nunca la recibió. Naomi estaba con los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada, sin brillo, muertos. Sintió como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin control, y sacudiendo el cadáver de la chica que la protegió. Todo lo que vió fue a Sonic entrando desesperado en la habitación gritando, y golpeando la pared, haciéndose daño. Escuchó a Tails y a Sally llorar, vió a Silver agachado en el suelo tomándose la cabeza y a Blaze sentada a su lado, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos. Y sintió como Knuckles la sacaba de ahí, rodeándola con sus brazos, y sacándola de la habitación.  
Todo mejorará a partir de ahora. Sus últimas palabras dirigidas a ella estaban grabadas a fuego en su mente. Deseaba con todo el corazón confiar en esas palabras, pero sentía que la poca esperanza que le quedaba moría con ella. Todo cambiaría a partir de ahora... pero no para mejor. Naomi quedó como una mentirosa al morir. Y

eso le dolía, porque sabía que no mentía. Ella no le habría mentido... pero lo hizo al morir. Recordó cuando su madre le decía que todo mejoraría... Mentirosa. No podía volver a confiar en nadie. Nunca más.

* * *

 **Antes de empezar a contestar reviews, quiero agradecer a Nicolas the Saiyan Hedgehog por ayudarme con las escenas de acción, y para devolverle el favor le hago publicidad, así que pásense por su perfil y lean sus fics, son muy buenos.**

 **katy light hedgehog** **: Bueno, espero que este te haya dejado más intriga (así de malvada soy :v)**

 **Nicolas the Saiyan Hedgehog** **: Meh, lo de Sally está en cada uno, hay quien le agrada y hay quien no… A mí no me va ni me viene. Y, ¿qué quiere decir lo de la forma orgánica? Y obvio que sabés que se viene el bardo, lo escribiste vos :v**

 **Yukipab** **: Gracias por los ánimos ^^**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**


	4. Fingiendo ser fuerte

La noche se había vuelto hermosa... Demasiado para su gusto. El cielo estaba despejado, las estrellas brillaban y no se escuchaba ni un sonido. Parecía que se estaban burlando de él. Siempre lo hacían. Llevó el cigarrillo a sus labios y le dio una larga calada. Tenía la esperanza de que no tendría que volver a fumar, pero la noche había decidido burlarse de él. Esa maldita puta extrañaba burlarse de él. En verdad lo disfrutaba.

-Sonic.

Volteó a la puerta. Knuckles estaba detrás de él, esperando poder hablar.

-Vete - Respondió.- Ya sé lo que dirás

\- Entonces no hace falta que lo diga - dijo su amigo, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué?

-La noche es hermosa... Siempre pasa lo mismo... Cada vez que alguien de mi familia muere, ella celebra dejando salir todas esas estrellas ¿Por qué? Se está burlando de mí.

Knuckles lo miró un momento, y suspiró.

-No se burla de tí. Solo quiere recibir de la mejor forma a nuestros amigos.

-Maldita puta.

Se quedaron en silencio. Sonic sabía que Knuckles tenía mucho que decirle, pero no lo hacía por respeto a Naomi. A ella no habría gustado verlos pelear. Pero finalmente habló.

-Todo mejorará a partir de ahora.

-¿Eh?

-Eso fue lo que le dijo a Amy antes de morir... Todo mejorará a partir de ahora.

-Pues espero que tenga razón - Dijo encendiendo otro cigarrillo. Knuckles se lo quitó de la boca, lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó. -Oye, ¿cuál es tu maldito problema?

-Tú eres mi maldito problema. Si hubieras matado a ese infeliz...

-El otro infeliz la habría matado de todas formas. A cualquiera de nosotros.

-Claro que no, y tú lo sabes... Mierda, eres un puto sentimental. - Esperó una respuesta, pero Sonic sólo encendió otro cigarrillo. Knuckles suspiró. - La chica nueva...

-¿Qué con ella?

Knuckles se levantó y caminó a la puerta.

\- Tomoya piensa que fue violada. - Y salió de ahí.

* * *

Otra vez se le fue de las manos. Demasiado lento para disparar. La próxima lo haría mejor.

-¡Ah, ten cuidado! - Se quejó.

-Lo siento... - Una niña rubia le estaba cosiendo la herida - Tienes mucha suerte, no parece haber nada importante dañado... - Cortó el hilo y lo vendo. - Conociéndote, no podrás mover el brazo en una semana, supongo.

-Gracias Sayumi, cariño, fuiste de mucha ayuda. -Rouge le sonrió de manera cálida. Sayumi sonrió feliz de haber sido útil, y se retiró.

-Esa maldita puta me las pagará.

-No hace falta - Darkness miraba hacia la ventana - Jet le disparó en el hombro, perdió mucha sangre. Ya debe estar muerta.

-Ya era hora de que Jet le diera a algo, ¿no creen? - Dijo Rouge, en broma.

-Te escuché - Dijo Jet, entrando por la habitación y sentándose al lado de Darkness. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Shadow con una media sonrisa. - Lamento haberte quitado el placer de matarla.

-Bah, no valía la pena... Sonic es mi blanco.

-Esa obsesión con Sonic te terminará matando. - Rouge se levantó de donde estaba sentada - Deberías pensar en otras cosas

\- Y salió. Jet recibió un codazo por parte de Darkness, y de mala gana, también salió.

-¿Qué es ahora? - Preguntó sentándose en una silla, con el brazo atado a su cuello.

-Quiere que tomemos un prostíbulo que está en zona puerto.

-¿Y para qué quiere eso? ¿Como mierda vamos a lograrlo?

-Quiere todos sus ingresos, entre las armas, drogas, y mujeres que están en ese sucio galpón suma una buena plata. El pobre inútil que está a cargo quiere dejar el negocio y desaparecer, así que lo venderá por un precio bajo para hacerlo rápido y poder largarse.

-Bien, lo haremos en cuanto podamos... Ahora vete, quiero estar solo.

La chica se levantó y salió, cerrando la puerta tras sí. Shadow, miró por la ventana, y con ira apretó el vaso de cristal en el que bebía, hasta romperlo en miles de pedazos. Su mano sangraba, no le importaba. Todo lo que quería era matar a ese infeliz. Aunque lo perdiera todo una vez más.

* * *

Era bueno que durmiera. Lo mejor para calmar un ataque de pánico era dormir. Se notaba que había pasado por muchas cosas en un día. Con solo mirarla sabía lo que había pasado, aunque ella no lo dijera. Tomó una lapicera y anotó lo que necesitaba en un papel, para luego dárselo a Blaze.

-Necesito que consigas estas cosas para mañana temprano. - Tomoya guardó la lapicera en su bolsillo.

-¿Esto para qué es? - Preguntó la gata.

-Es por precaución, pero lo mejor sería que no descartemos nada.

-¿Estás completamente seguro de que en realidad pasó? ¿Por qué no la revisas? - Preguntó Silver.

-No voy a revisarla sin su consentimiento.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a Sonic. Tenía un ligero olor a cigarrillo y mala cara. Fue directo a Tomoya, encarándolo.

-¿Es cierto lo que dices? ¿Que pudo ser violada?

-Es solo una suposición... Pero camina adolorida, y está muy shockeada... Esperaré a que despierte para que me de permiso de revisarla, pero no lo haré si no me deja.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, dejando pasar al joven zorro, que llevaba dos platos con sopa caliente. En sus ojos se veía mucha tristeza y lágrimas aún sin secar. Le dio un plato a Sally, que le agradeció con una sonrisa, y dejó el otro en una mesita, al lado de la cama donde antes estaba Naomi, pero ahora era donde Amy descansaba.

-¿Tenemos que dejarla en esta cama? Es... incómodo... -Tails agachó la cabeza. En seguida la levantó al ver que Sonic le daba leves palmadas en la espalda.

-Lo siento amigo, pero esa es la mejor cama. Necesita descansar bien.

-Creo que ya descansé lo suficiente...

Amy se incorporó un poco, sentándose en la cama. Tomoya se sentó cerca de ella.

-Amy, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Tomoya, soy doctor.

Amy lo miró desconfiada, y volteó a ver a Sally. Ésta le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, se veía bastante mejor. Pero aún así...

-Naomi está muerta.

Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación. Sabía que necesitaba ayuda, pero ese día estaba plagado de decepciones. Sólo quería irse. Quería estar sola.

-Naomi perdió mucha sangre. No pude hacer nada.

-Pudieron llevarla al hospital.

-Mira, Amy - Sonic dió un paso al frente - No somos gente que pueda ir al hospital y volver... Nos encerrarían.

-Es mejor que estar muerto. - La voz de Amy denotaba mucho enojo. Sonic abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se calló al ver que Sally tomaba su mano y negaba con la cabeza.

-Amy... - Tomoya tomó su mano - quisiera que me dieras permiso de revisarte. Sé que te pasó algo malo. - Al ver que Amy dudaba aún más, le sonrió - Tranquila, no te haré daño. Solo quiero estar seguro de que no estés muy dañada, es todo.

-El chico grande... El de rojo también está herido...

-¿Knuckles? Ya me encargué de él, no te preocupes.

Amy suspiró, y después de pensarlo un momento accedió. Tomoya pidió a todos que se retiraran, menos a Sally, que al no poder levantarse, miró a otro lado para no incomodar a Amy. El gato que se hacía llamar doctor en verdad la trató muy bien y con delicadeza, y no hizo más preguntas de las necesarias. Le explicó que estaba algo lastimada y debería curarla bien para que no se hiciera más daño. También le dijo que era mejor que tomara una pastilla del día después para evitar un posible embarazo. Vaya, no había pensado en eso... Había muchas cosas en las que no había pensado. No porque lo haya olvidado, sino porque no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Tal vez la furia del momento la hizo querer dejar todo atrás. Pero ya no podía seguir fingiendo que era fuerte, porque no lo era. El hambre que sentía le hizo recordar que no era fuerte, no en ese momento. Tails calentó la sopa que le había traído, pidiéndole que la tomara, que le haría bien. Ella aceptó, y el niño sonrió, diciendo que esperaba poder ayudarla en lo que necesitara. Y justamente necesitaba ayuda. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer de sus ojos y, gimoteando como una niña a la que regañan, dio las gracias. Sabía que el mundo en el que se acababa de meter no era seguro, podría haber decepciones todos los días, pero necesitaba ayuda. Esperaba poder encontrarla ahí.

* * *

 **Es sorprendente, dije que iba a publicar una vez al mes y por ahora estoy cumpliendo :v**

 **A ver, respondamos reviews! (Aunque admito que me da cosa fea que me lean pocos…)**

 **Nicolás the Saiyan Hedgehog** **: Tu nivel de vanidad es más de 8000! *Explota* (?) Sí, por eso mismo decidí reescribir ese fic y darle otra dirección. Lo de la escena de la muerte de Naomi fue intencional, claro que sí e.e Cómo que Señora? =_= Bueno, espero poder hacer que se ponga mejor :v No entendés nada, te hago publicidad para que te pongas las pilas y así sigo leyendo yo.**

 **katy light hedgehog** **: La muerte de Naomi era inevitable si no quería que fuera un personaje de relleno u.u**

 **Yukipab** **: … Ese fue el capítulo más largo hasta ahora e.e**

 **Sin nada más que decir, gracias a todos y los veo en un mes!**


	5. Odio

La vio. Vio a su madre muerta por los duros golpes de su padre. También vio sus opacos ojos llenos de lágrimas la miraban fijamente, sin vida. Sintió que algo la tiraba al suelo y desgarraba sus ropas. Era un monstruo enorme, sucio y que despedía un fuerte olor a alcohol. Estaba sobre su débil cuerpo, y sentía como la apuñalaba entre las piernas. Quiso gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Pero lo que sí salían eran lágrimas de sus ojos y sangre de su sexo. Y dolor. Mucho dolor.

Una sacudida la despertó de su pesadilla. Esa chica llamada Blaze la estaba llamando, preocupada.

-Amy, ¿estás bien?

La miró. Su vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas, y su boca estaba seca. Blaze la ayudó a secarse las lágrimas y a sentarse.

-Tuve una pesadilla.

Podía imaginar lo que había soñado. ¿Quién no tendría una pesadilla después de pasar por tantas cosas?

-No te preocupes, ya todo está bien. Ten, toma esto. - Le dió una botella con agua y una pastilla. Le confirmó que era la del día después, así que Amy la tomó.

-¿Cómo está Sally?

-Ella está bien - La gata volteó a ver a la nombrada, que dormitaba en la otra cama - Sólo está cansada.

-¿Y Knuckles?

-Él es fuerte. Salió a dar una vuelta.

El silencio volvió a hacer presencia. Quería saber más de esas personas que la habían acogido, pero lo que no quería era sonar más grosera de lo que ya había sido. Preguntó si estaba bien que se quedara un tiempo, recibiendo una sonrisa y una respuesta positiva. Ya más tranquila, volvió a descansar.

Blaze cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando descansar a las dos chicas que ocupaban esa habitación, y chocó contra su compañero de peinado extravagante.

-¿Cómo está? - Preguntó él.

-¿Preocupado?

-¡Pues claro que sí! Es una niña

Blaze sonrió.

-Sólo debe ser un par de años menor que tú, además, no eres un adulto. Apenas puedes cuidarte solo - Dijo ella, retirándose. Silver la miró con molestia, y entre dientes dijo que podía cuidarse solo. Y, antes de que ella saliera, le dijo una cosa más.

-Hay noticias. Y Sonic quiere hablar con los demás.

-¿Sabes de qué?

-Me hago una idea - El muchacho se cruzó de brazos. - Pero no creo que consiga nada.

-Lo mismo pienso yo... - Respondió ella, mirando hacia la puerta.

* * *

Mierda, se había quedado dormida. Tenía que vestirse rápido y salir de ahí para reunirse con el jefe. Jet pensaba que al ser "hija del mandamás" tendría ciertos privilegios. Pero la verdad era que lo pasaba muy mal. Si por él fuera ya la habría vendido al mejor postor.

-¡Llamaré cuando me haya dicho que hacer! - Dijo Darkness al salir y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Dile que nos dé mejores fierros! - Le gritó Jet al verla salir. - Debe ser genial ser su hija.

-No es su hija - Le recordó Rouge, pintándose los labios - Sabes que es adoptada. Cualquiera se daría cuenta de eso.

-Sí, bueno, me refiero a... Ah, tu sabes.

-Tampoco es así. Ese sujeto le importa lo más mínimo Darkness.

-Yo creo que exageras.

Podría haber contestado, pero Sayumi entró de repente con un teléfono en la mano.

-¿Han visto a Shadow? Mi hermano tiene algo que decirle.

-Debe estar en patio maldiciendo a Sonic. - Respondió Jet. Sayumi se fue directo al patio. En efecto, ahí estaba Shadow, pateando un árbol. Parecía estar descargando ira.

-S-Shadow... - Sayumi no quiso llamarlo, le daba mucho miedo, por lo que retrocedió varios pasos cuando él volteó a verla, molesto. - M-mi hermano q-quiere hablarte... -Dijo pasándole su celular. En cuanto Shadow lo tomó, ella salió disparada de ahí.

-¿Qué quieres?  
- _Está muerta._ \- Dijo la voz al otro lado - _Murió desangrada._

-Oh, ¿de verdad? -Shadow no pudo evitar sonreír - ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- _Las noticias vuelan. También tengo entendido de que te enviaron a hacerte cargo de ese asqueroso burdel._

-Darkness acaba de irse para resolver ese asunto - Dio una patada al árbol, rompiendo la madera en la zona impactada. - No entiendo para qué quiere eso, pero debo hacerlo si quiero mi plata.

 _-Lo entiendo. Te sugiero que tengas cuidado. Esa zona es jodida._

-Sí, como digas. Te hablaré después si hay noticias. -Dicho esto colgó.

* * *

Le gustaba dar una vuelta de vez en cuando. Le aclaraba las ideas. La noche anterior una buena amiga falleció, pero eran tan normales hechos como este en un mundo como el suyo que no parecían tener importancia. Dolía, sí, pero no importaba. Suspiró. Esperaba que pronto Sonic entrara en razón. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ya? Malditos sentimientos. Esos no servían de nada. Y sin embargo, Sonic los conservaba. ¿Qué rayos pasa con él?

Se detuvo en una esquina. No se había fijado por donde iba, hasta ese momento. Se estaba acercando a zona centro. El número de policías aumentaba en zonas como esa. Debería irse de ahí, si no quería que lo atraparan. Giró en una esquina, y vio que había dos uniformados parados ahí. Se maldijo. Tendría que dar toda la vuelta para que no lo vean. Eso habría hecho, de no ser porque tenía buen oído.

-Su mujer está muerta y su hija desapareció.

-¿Saben quién lo hizo?

-Muchos piensan que fue él, aunque dice que los asaltaron. Pero ya sabes, tiene demasiada influencia como para hacer que mantengan la boca cerrada si quisiera.

Malditos corruptos. ¿Cómo podían hablar de eso en plena calle? Recordó que era temprano en la mañana del sábado, nadie pasaba por esa zona tan temprano, y los negocios abrirían más tarde. Se quedó oculto detrás de la pared y siguió escuchando.

-¿Y la niña?

-Él dice que la secuestraron. Conozco a Amy, y no creo que haya tenido el valor de irse...

¿Amy? ¿Dijo Amy? Pensó que a lo mejor escuchó mal, pero efectivamente hablaban de Amy. Decidió que había escuchado suficiente. Salió de ahí, dispuesto a volver con los demás.

* * *

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo esperando. Sólo faltaba Knuckles, pero no quería esperar más. No era una persona muy paciente. Le comentaría las noticias más tarde. Ya era hora de empezar.

-Bien Tomoya, ¿qué es lo que averiguaste? - Dijo Sonic sentándose al lado de Tails.

-¿Alguien escuchó hablar del burdel del puerto?

-Por supuesto - Silver se cruzó de brazos - Ese sucio lugar es enorme. Me da asco.

-Dicen que su dueño paga soborno a los policías de esa zona para que no pasen por ahí. - A Tails le recorrió un escalofrío.

-Es lo más probable - Dijo Sonic - Sé que no somos muy correctos, pero eso es repulsivo. En fin ¿qué con eso?

-El dueño del lugar quiere dejarlo. Lo venderá a otro sujeto para desaparecer con el dinero.

-¿Esos lugares se pueden vender? - Preguntó Tails levantando la mano.

-¿Y eso en qué nos afecta? - Blaze lo veía como una charla sin sentido.

-En que el lugar será vendido a nuestra "competencia" - Tomoya se apoyó en la pared. Sonic pareció darse cuenta de algo.

-Eso significa más ingresos para ellos...

-...Que deriva en más armas... - Silver siguió la frase.

-Vendrán por nosotros. - Tomoya aclaró la situación. - No estamos en condiciones para otra balacera -Miró a Sonic de mala forma. Sonic sólo se cruzó de brazos. - Estoy seguro de que pronto sabrán que Naomi ha muerto, estamos vulnerables y Shadow aprovechará esa ventaja para borrarnos del mapa.

Los silencios sepulcrales se estaban haciendo muy populares. Nadie sabía qué decir. Parecían estar conscientes de que estaban en un problema muy grande. Sonic decidió cambiar de tema.

-Quisiera hablar de Amy.

-Estará bien - Dijo Tomoya. - Necesita descansar.

-No es por eso... Fue violada, ¿no? Quisiera saber quién es el sujeto que lo hizo.

-Pudo haber sido cualquiera - Dijo Blaze - No es como si pudiéramos llevarla al hospital a hacerle una prueba.

-Deberíamos. - Planteó Silver. - Si fue un cualquiera, podrían haberla contagiado de cualquier cosa… No deberíamos tentar su suerte.

La puerta se abrió. Knuckles apareció, y parecía haber escuchado de qué hablaban.

-No fue un cualquiera - Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Odiaba ese lugar. Ese asqueroso olor a alcohol y cigarrillo mezclados le daban arcadas. En verdad esperaba no estar ahí mucho más tiempo, no se sentía cómoda, ni mucho menos bienvenida. Escuchó que su "padre" la llamaba. Ella entró y se sentó frente a él. En verdad odiaba ese lugar.

-¿Y bien? - Preguntó el hombre frente a ella.

-Shadow accedió... Solo necesito que me digas cómo se va a llevar a cabo.

Aquel enorme hombre de largos bigotes le dió un bolso. Ella lo revisó. Estaba forrado en billetes, completamente lleno. Eso la inquietaba.

-¿No es demasiado?

-Claro que lo es. Por eso lo recuperarás. No me importa cómo, sólo hazlo. Se hará esta noche.

-¿Esta noche? - Preguntó algo alarmada - Tienen mucha seguridad y...

-No me interesa. Si en verdad quieres seguir aquí harás lo que te ordeno.

-Sí, señor...

El hombre sonrió alisándose los bigotes, complacido. Darkness salió de allí con el bolso. Tendría que llamar para que alguien la recogiera, no se animaba a volver sola.

En verdad odiaba a ese Eggman.

* * *

 **Eso, abuchéenme, insúltenme, háganme bullying. Lo que tengo que decir en mi defensa es que estoy en época de parciales y tengo mis prioridades ordenadas (Más o menos). Pero bueno, por lo menos no abandoné, ¿no? Pudo haber sido peor.**

 **Siendo sincera no me agrada mucho responder reviews, pero bueh, sólo tengo tres lectores, no soy tan vaga (Más o menos, otra vez).**

 **katy light hedgehog:** **Oh, puedo asegurarte que las cosas van a ponerse bien… bien interesantes :v**

 **Yukipab:** **A mí se me hacen largos des escribir u.u Justamente la razón que doy arriba es por lo que subo una vez al mes, tengo cosas que hacer, espero que lo entiendas.**

 **Nicolás the Saiyan Hedgehog:** **Yo voy a hacer que los días hermosos y las noches bonitas sean cliché (?) No c. Weno si c pero no wa a decir. Bitch please, siempre hago narraciones geniales.**

 **Si me hacen publicidad la tía Darkness promete no atrasarse (?)**


	6. No es una coincidencia

No podía creerlo. Ahora sí que se sentía realmente asqueado. Y parecía que no era el único. Todos sentían lo mismo: tremendo asco y furia incontenible.

-Sabía que pasó por algo malo. - Dijo Sonic finalmente - ¡Pero no pensé que fue así de repugnante! - Golpeó la mesa con ira.

-¿Estás seguro de que lo que escuchaste es cierto? - Le preguntó Tails a Knuckles

-Estoy seguro de lo que escuché - Respondió - Si realmente se trata de Amy, no lo sé, pero no puede ser una coincidencia.

-Déjenme preguntarle - Pidió Blaze. - Tal vez me diga algo...

-Está bien - Sonic se puso de pie - Yo tengo que saberlo bien.

Ambos se retiraron del lugar, y los que se quedaron se miraron entre sí. Sonic quería hacer justicia. Y sabían que su concepto de "justicia" se había ido deformando con los años...

* * *

Se encontraba en el auto de su compañero, de vuelta a la casa. Seguía sin entender cómo era que Storm entrara en un auto tan pequeño. Hubiera preferido que Shadow pasara a buscarla, pero Storm la hacía sentir más segura. Su tamaño ayudaba en eso.

-Entonces... ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí? - Preguntó el grandulón. Darkness soltó un bufido. Era por eso que hubiera preferido a Shadow. Storm solía hacer muchas preguntas.

-No te diré, Storm.

-Se supone que somos amigos ¿no? Deberías decirme. - Darkness suspiró con pesadez.

-Está bien, pero no lo digas a nadie.

-De acuerdo.

-Vine a ver a mi amante. - Al escuchar eso, Storm no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, provocando que Darkness se pusiera roja de furia y de vergüenza. - ¿D-De qué te ríes, cerebro de pájaro?

-¡Eres una chica muy chistosa! - Dijo Storm entre risas.

El coche se detuvo y la chica bajó muy molesta. Entró y se encerró en una de las habitaciones. Jet, que estaba limpiando algunas armas, la miró confundido, pero sus ideas se aclararon al ver que Storm cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Tienes el don de hacerla enojar.

-No es mi culpa que diga cosas tan graciosas - Se defendió el albatros.

* * *

No quería contarles nada. No sentía que debía contarles nada... No quería hablar de eso, no quería recordar. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Debía hacerlo si quería ayuda. Pero, ¿de qué les servía saber de aquello? Tuvo el presentimiento de que algo grande pasaría si les contaba. Aunque no sabía si era bueno o malo.

-Está bien... -Dijo después de tanto pensar - Le diré a Blaze... no a ti - Miró a Sonic con desconfianza. Éste se mostró ofendido por eso.

-Debo ser yo el que sepa eso, ¿no crees? Después de todo, estás aquí por mí.

-Sonic - Pronunció Blaze con un tono severo - Por favor, sal.

El muchacho azul salió, pero a regañadientes. En verdad quería saber lo que había pasado. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y trató de escuchar.

Blaze escuchó atentamente la historia de Amy. Supo que su padre era un abusador, que mató a su madre y se aprovechó de ella. Eran demasiadas cosas que no necesitaban ser detalladas para que fueran repulsivas. Con cada palabra, la joven gata lila sentía más asco, y ganas de llorar por todo lo que había pasado esa niña. Después de ser violada con brutalidad caminó una inmensa cantidad de cuadras hasta el lugar en que la encontraron. Era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Y se sintió más asqueada cuando Amy le confirmó que su padre era policía. Knuckles tenía razón, no se trataba de una coincidencia.

* * *

Se sintió satisfecho. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

* * *

Se mostró algo sorprendido al ver la cantidad de dinero que había en ese bolso. Era demasiado. Pero su sorpresa se esfumó cuando Darkness le dijo que había que recuperarlo. Obviamente había que recuperarlo.

-Quiere todo listo para esta noche ¿Tienes un plan? - Preguntó ella. Shadow pensó un momento.

-Sí, tal vez... ¿sabes si son muchos guardias?

-Los suficientes como para que no haya puntos ciegos... Pero no son muy buenos. Tal vez pueda...

-No, tú serás la que negocie. - Al escuchar estas palabras, Darkness se sorprendió mucho.

-¿Yo? Eggman me dijo...

-Ese imbécil no estará ahí. Tranquila. Eres una buena distracción y una buena mentirosa, en cuanto no haya obstáculos finalizarás el trabajo.

-¿Eso es un cumplido? - Suspiró - Bien... Con esto ganaremos lo suficiente para conseguir más armas, ¿verdad? Podremos emboscarlos directamente. Con eso podrás...

-Sí. - Shadow sonrió. - Con eso mataré a Sonic.

* * *

-Era verdad - Confirmó Sonic - Lo que escuchó Knuckles era verdad.

-Eso significa que el padre de Amy es policía... - Dijo Tails.

-Y que es un maldito corrupto - Silver estaba furioso - Sonic, déjame encargarme de él.

-No, conozco a alguien que lo hará mejor - Sonic sacó su celular y marcó un número.

* * *

Aburrido. Estaba realmente aburrido. No había nada interesante en ese bar, aunque esos tres tipos estaban tomando demasiado. Sí, demasiado. Empezaron a pelear, y una de las camareras que atendía en el lugar se acercó a la mesa, temerosa.

-Señores, por favor, cálmense...

-¡No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, maldita puta! - Uno de los sujetos golpeó con fuerza a la chica, derribándola. Por suerte, el muchacho de cabello pelirrojo la pudo atajar a tiempo, evitando que se hiciera más daño.

-Odio a las personas que se la agarran con los más débiles... - Dijo ayudándola a incorporarse. - Afuera, les voy a enseñar a no meterse con los débiles - Estaba dispuesto a pelear. Los tres ebrios lo miraron furiosos, pero en el momento en que se disponía a salir su celular sonó, estaba recibiendo una llamada. - Un momento - Pidió despreocupado, y atendió - ¿Sí?

-Hey, Nick. Tengo un trabajo para tí. - Dijo la voz al otro lado.

Estaba por responder, pero uno de los borrachos sacó una manopla del bolsillo y, aprovechando la distracción, dirigió un derechazo al rostro del pelirrojo. Pero este ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Claro, solo dame un segundo.

Apenas reaccionó cuando aquel chico le arrojó un puñetazo en la cara, mandándolo a volar. En seguida, otro de los sujetos sacó una navaja e intentó atacarlo, pero el chico lo esquivó moviéndose a un costado y dirigiendo un puñetazo al estómago de su atacante. Esto provocó que el sujeto de la navaja se quedara sin aire y cayera noqueado al suelo. Volteó al tercer indeseable, y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Se te perdió algo? - Al ver que el cobarde retrocedía, se dispuso a seguir con su llamada - Disculpá Sonic, ya podés decirme.

-¿Divirtiéndote?

-Bah, ya ni eso puedo. Espero que tengas un buen encargo, me quedé con las ganas.

-Ven aquí, te lo diré cuando llegues.

-¿No es más fácil que me lo digas ahora?

-Es complejo. Te espero.

La llamada se cortó. Se sentó en su mesa otra vez, sin importarle los sujetos a los que acababa de golpear, y miró a la chica que había salvado.

-Antes de irme, ¿me traés un refresco de lima, por favor?

* * *

 **Bueh, por un día de retraso... Meh.**

 **Primero que nada, les presento al nuevo personaje introducido al final de este capítulo: Nicolás the Saiyan Hedgehog. Le pertenece al autor del mismo nombre :v Y ya que estamos, les recomiendo sus fics. Léanlos, así lo** **s actualiza, el muy vago... Ahora, pasemos a los reviews.**

 **katy light hedgehog: Bueno, uno siempre sufre pesadillas después de un hecho traumático. En una historia como esta, Eggman no podía faltar :v Gracias por los ánimos ^^**

 **Yukipab: Gracias, trataré de publicar siempre a tiempo.**

 **EternalFlame: Vaya, tanto tiempo había dejado este sitio? Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado el nuevo rumbo... y perdón por lo de Naomi, pero tenía que hacerse u.u Gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en cuenta ^^**

 **Nicolás the Saiyan Hedgehog: Vos siempre te colgás. Lo de la pesadilla... no sé cómo fue que me quedó así. Supongo que fue porque tuve pesadillas parecidas. No puedo decirte nada de Sayumi, y lo de Shadow... Sí, podría haber tallado la cara de Sonic ahí :v Con la escena de Knuckles quería justo marcar el tema de la corrupción, por eso rescaté ese pensamiento de Knuckles. Deja en paz a Eggman, es mi favorito :v Bueno, acá tenés tu capítulo! No me rompás más hasta el mes que viene!**

 **Lo mismo, los veo el año que viene! (Posible troleo (?))**


	7. Soy amigo de Amy

Golpeó la puerta. Se sentía algo emocionado por el encargo que tendría, sus trabajos últimamente eran muy sencillos, y por ende, aburridos.

-¡Entra Nico, está abierto! - Le indicó Tails del otro lado. En efecto, estaba abierto.

-Buenas - Saludó Nicolás. Los demás le saludaron, sin mucho ánimo. - Qué caras, ¿quién murió? - Preguntó a modo de broma.

-Naomi - Respondió Knuckles cruzado de brazos.

-Genial, no debí haber preguntado - Comentó para sí, no parecía muy afectado - Ahí va otra luchadora competente - Agregó suspirando con molestia.

El ambiente se puso denso. Todo el grupo miraba a Nicolás de muy mala manera, alguno que otro con ganas de partirle la cara.

-¿Qué? - Cuestionó sin poder entender el porqué de sus miradas - ¡Es una tragedia! - Afirmó encogiéndose de hombros - Con hechos así me voy quedando sin rivales, usualmente terminan en cana o palman...

-Nicolás - Tomoya puso una mano en el hombro del chico - Ya cierra la boca.

-Nick, te llamé porque tengo un trabajo para tí - Dijo Sonic, poniéndose de pie.

-Claro, ¿para qué más va a ser? - Dijo de forma obvia. Sonic suspiró con pesadez y lo hizo entrar en la habitación que estaban Amy y Sally. La chica herida estaba leyendo, se veía muy aburrida, mientras que la pelirrosa estaba acurrucada y tapada hasta el cuello, aún estaba afectada por la situación.

-Ella es Amy, acaba de llegar - Dijo Sonic, presentándola. La nombrada se incorporó un poco, y lo miró sin mucho ánimo. Nicolás alzó un poco la mano en forma de saludo.

-Buenas, soy Nicolás, peleador callejero - Se presentó con una gran sonrisa - ¿A vos también te dispararon? - Preguntó de pronto sin ninguna clase de tacto.

-Siempre tan delicado... -Dijo Sally cruzándose de brazos. El chico miró a la pelirroja.

-¡Sally! ¿Acaso lo primero que tenés que explicar no es que las balas se esquivan? No, cierto. Eso claramente aún no lo sabés - Rió de forma por demás burlona. La ardilla lo miró de mala forma, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sonic interrumpió.

-Amy pasó por ciertas cosas antes de que llegara. Quisiera que me ayudaras a resolverlas.

-Si no te importa - Dijo Amy mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos - quisiera que me dejaras olvidar eso.  
Sonic la miró un momento, y le sonrió.

-Claro que te dejaré. Vamos, Nick.

Salieron de la habitación, para luego entrar en otra. A diferencia de la anterior, esta no poseía camas, y la luz era bastante pobre. Había un escritorio de madera algo destartalado y polvoriento, papeles con notas inentendibles y varios baúles, que sí parecían tener un uso más frecuente. Sonic se sentó sobre el escritorio, aunque este pareció quejarse bajo su peso, a él no le importó.

-Quiero que le des una buena paliza a cierto sujeto. - Dijo una vez que Nicolás cerró la puerta.

-Dejame adivinar - Dijo el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos - Tiene algo que ver con esa chica, ¿no?

-Bastante acertado. De hecho, es su padre. Por lo que escuché de Amy, debe estar tan alcoholizado que apenas puede mantenerse en pie, así que no te será difícil.

-Tch - Se quejó Nicolás - Pensé que sería algo mejor, ¿por qué tengo hacerlo?

-Oh, créeme que lo disfrutarás

-¿Cómo sabés?

-Porque te conozco hace bastante. Encontramos a Amy ayer, resulta que unas horas antes de que la halláramos el malnacido mató a su mujer, la madre de Amy, y luego abusó de ella. Tomoya dice que fue demasiado duro, por lo que caminar le va a doler bastante...

Hubo un leve cambio en su expresión, fue casi imperceptible, Sonic apenas lo notó.

-Sí, supongo que se merece una buena cagada a palos... - Afirmó con un tono algo más serio que de costumbre.

* * *

Las horas pasaban, el sol se ocultaba y sus nervios aumentaban. No lo entendía, ¿por qué Shadow dejaría que haga las negociaciones? Pensó que la llamó "distracción" porque era mujer, pero si así fuera hubiera dejado a Rouge a cargo, ella era mucho más bonita... Pero, ¿por qué? Ella solo era un nexo entre él y Eggman, no tenía mucha importancia. Demasiado en qué pensar. Decidió bajar al taller a ver cómo le iba a Wave. Seguro estaba terminando de arreglar el auto que usarían para ir al puerto... La situación era demasiado compleja.

-¡Maldición, Storm! ¡Rompiste el cricket! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a levantar el auto ahora?

-¡No debiste dejarlo ahí en primer lugar!

-¡Es mi taller y dejo mis cosas donde yo quiera!

Genial, Wave y Storm discutían, como de costumbre. Será mejor llamar a Jet, pensó, pero él ya estaba detrás de ella, molesto.

-¿Vas a entrar o qué? - Le dijo de mala manera. Darkness lo miró mal, pero se limitó a abrir la puerta y entrar. Efectivamente, Wave y Storm estaban ahí, discutiendo.

-¡Jet! - Dijeron los dos al unísono.

-¡Dile a Storm que se largue de aquí! ¡pisó el cricket y lo rompió! - Se quejó Wave.

-¡Lo dejó ahí a propósito! - Se defendió Storm.

-En primer lugar, grandísimo idiota - Jet estaba perdiendo la paciencia - ¿qué carajos haces aquí?

El albatros quedó en blanco. No supo que decir.

-Lo olvidé. - Fue todo lo que dijo. Darkness empezó a reír, y Jet se molestó aún más.

-¡Quiero que levantes ese auto y lo mantengas así hasta que Wave termine de arreglarlo! - Jet lo señaló, enojado.

-¡Sí jefe! - Dijo Storm, levantando el auto. Wave, aunque con desconfianza, se colocó debajo y siguió con su trabajo.

-Shadow es el jefe. - Dijo Darkness, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, bueno, él no puede con Storm. - Alegó Jet. Se puso a curosear entre las herramientas de Wave, queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto. - Sabes que nos iríamos de aquí si pudieramos…

-Yo estoy bien aquí - Dijo Wave, buscando algo con la mano, aún bajo el coche - Este lugar es mejor que ese maldito basurero.

-Creo que prefiero el basurero de donde vengo - Susurró Darkness, pasándole la herramienta que buscaba.

-¿Por qué? - Jet volteó a verla, desconcertado - Eres importante para ese sujeto, ¿no?

-¿Importante? Si no fuera porque soy un maldito puente entre él y Shadow me habría vendido hace mucho.

-Bueno, si no fueras importante - Wave terminó el trabajo, y salió de debajo del coche - no estarías aquí.

Darkness no respondió, sólo se limitó a mirar el coche, en silencio.

Oscurecía, y mientras llegaba la noche ellos se preparaban. Shadow informó a todos del plan que había trazado, e indicó a cada uno lo que debía hacer. Rouge se fue antes de la hora, llevándose uno de los coches, y más tarde salieron los demás, partiendo hacia el puerto. El auto en el que se fue Rouge estaba detenido cerca del lugar, pero vacío. Se detuvieron en la entrada, donde los esperaban.

-Sin armas… - Fue todo lo que dijo el más grande de los tres guardias que custodiaban la entrada.

Eran dos hombres y una mujer, todos bastante altos, con rostros de muy pocos amigos. Darkness y Shadow no tuvieron más opción que acceder, aunque no pareció tomarles muy por sorpresa. Se quitaron las fundas que cargaban sus pistolas, dejándoselas a Storm. Lo que siguió fue un chequeo, les revisaron que no llevasen armas ocultas en el cuerpo. Todo estaba en orden.

El par comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta, pero el tipo más grandote les cerró el paso.

-¿Y ahora qué? - Cuestionó Shadow mirándolo con suma molestia.

-Muéstrenme el contenido - Ordenó señalando el portafolio que la muchacha llevaba en su mano.

\- Lo que haya ahí dentro no es de tu incumbencia - Afirmó Darkness con firmeza.

-Escúchame pendeja, sé exactamente lo que debería estar ahí dentro, si quieren pasar por esa puerta, más les vale enseñarlo. Órdenes del jefe - Contrarió con un tono increíblemente autoritario en su voz.

Al decir esas palabras, el ambiente se tornó muchas más tenso de lo que ya estaba, todos los presentes alzaron la guardia. Darkness y Shadow se miraron de reojo un instante, el muchacho asintió. La chica suspiró y alzó el maletín. Le quitó los seguros y lo abrió, sólo lo suficiente para que la totalidad de su contenido pudiese verse. Dinero, una gran cantidad de dinero, eso era todo lo que estaba allí.

\- Tú - Señaló a la mujer - Guíalos a la oficina del jefe.

Ella asintió y les hizo un gesto para que la siguieran mientras entraba por la puerta principal, la cual se cerró tras ellos. Jet, Wave y Storm se quedaron junto al auto, parecían estar esperando algo. El par caminó siguiendo a esa mujer, que los llevó a través de varios pasillos poco iluminados, se cruzaron algunos guardias en el trayecto y vieron varias cámaras en el techo. Pero, a diferencia de los ojos vigilantes de esa personas, las lentes ni siquiera se movían un poco, aunque eran modelos que deberían poder hacerlo. Shadow formó una leve sonrisa en su rostro al notar eso.

-Es aquí - Dijo ella después de un rato señalando una puerta - Ni se les ocurra intentar nada extraño - Amenazó con firmeza al abrir. Al pasar vieron un hombre sentado frente a un ostentoso escritorio, tras él, tres guardaespaldas parados en perfecta sincronía. La mujer se apartó, aún con la mirada fija en ellos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está mi dinero?

* * *

Afuera, los tres compañeros estaban en silencio. Wave tenía su celular en vibrador, lo estaba esperando, ese leve movimiento en su bolsillo. Al sentirlo se acercó al par que custodiaba la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? - Preguntó tratando de sonar desesperada - Es que necesito ir urgente al baño - Agregó como si tuviese prisa.

-Lo siento, solo ellos dos tenían permiso de entrar - Negó uno de los guardias mirándola de reojo.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Por favor! - Prácticamente le rogó, Jet notó lo falso que era su tono y se preparó - Mira, puedo pagarte si quieres… -Dijo sacando bastante dinero del bolsillo.

-Bueno… -Comenzó a ceder al ver ese gesto.

-¡No me digas que lo estás considerando! -Exclamó su compañero sin poder creerlo, tomándolo del hombro con brusquedad.

-Oye, no pienses qué… - Trató de defenderse, pero no fue capaz de emitir otra palabra. Sin decir nada, Jet saltó hacia él, clavándole un cuchillo en el cuello.

-¿Qu…? - Intentó gritar el otro al agarrar el arma en su funda, pero la gran mano de Storm le tomó el rostro antes de que pudiese hacerlo, apuñalándolo una y otra vez en el abdomen. Al soltarlos, los dos cayeron al piso en un charco de sangre.

-Fuiste lento Storm, podría haber alertado a alguien - Le recriminó Wave al abrir el baúl del auto, sacando de allí tres armas, dos subfusiles y una pistola. Ella se quedó con una de las MP5 y le pasó otra a Storm, dándole a Jet la Beretta 92. Todas estaban equipadas con un supresor.

-¿Por qué ustedes tienen los juguetes grandes mientras a mí me toca esta pistolita de agua? - Se quejó Jet mirando su arma.

-Porque no podrías darle a un elefante a diez metros - Respondió al comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Ja! Para tu información soy capaz de darle a un blanco que está detrás de un árbol - Contrarió con orgullo.

-Rouge dijo que eso fue pura suerte - Comentó al atender su teléfono, Jet siguió protestando, pero ella no le prestó atención.

* * *

Revisando las pantallas, notó que sus compañeros estaban listos para ingresar. Tomó su teléfono y marcó un número.

-Veo que ya se encargaron de la entrada -Dijo Rouge poniendo el celular en altavoz. Apartó el cadáver del guardia de la silla, comenzando a operar las cámaras. La infiltración fue un éxito, había podido abrirse camino hasta la sala de control y se deshizo del operador sin problema alguno - Sin contar los que están en la oficina, hay otros seis guardias repartidos por varias habitaciones.

 _-Tú dinos como seguir_ \- Escuchó la voz de Wave hablar por el parlante.

-Luego de la puerta no hay nadie, entren.

* * *

Se sentía asqueada por el comportamiento del sujeto. Procuró tener cuidado en todo lo que decía para satisfacerlo y hacer que confiara en ella. Llegado el momento, mostró lo que terminaría por convencer al "propietario" de ese repugnante lugar.

-Oh, perfecto, perfecto - Comentó con regocijo al ver el dinero dentro del portafolio sobre la mesa-"Si todo está aquí creo que podríamos cerrar el trato, señorita - Agregó al tomar un poco para empezar a contarlo.

-Me alegra que todo sea de su agrado - Afirmó Darkness al terminar de abrir la tapa del todo. Shadow supo que esa era la señal, el maletín era uno especialmente diseñado para estos casos, cuando se realizaba dicha acción, se activaba un compartimiento oculto arriba de la tapa. Una Micro-Uzi cayó sobre la preparada mano de la chica. Un subfusil con gran cadencia de disparo aunque poca precisión, a esta distancia no hacía ninguna diferencia. Los hechos subsiguientes ocurrieron demasiado rápido. Shadow sacó el cuchillo que tenía oculto como hebilla del cinturón, usándolo para apuñalar a la desprevenida mujer en el vientre mientras le robaba el arma que portaba en la funda. Esta se desplomó mientras él disparaba tres veces contra el pecho de uno de los guardaespaldas, no tuvo que hacer nada contra los otros dos. Darkness ya se estaba haciendo cargo de eso, soltó una balacera horizontal antes de que el enemigo pudiese desenfundar, los dos cayeron sin poder oponer ninguna clase de resistencia. Entonces apuntó el cañón a la cabeza del jefe, quien ya había levantado las manos. Estaba temblando, en un solo instante el miedo se apoderó por completo de él.

-¡No, por favor! ¡N…! - Trató de rogar por su vida, pero la chica no tuvo piedad, jaló del gatillo. Su cuerpo quedó reclinado un instante y luego cayó de la silla.

Este no podía ser el fin, su vida no podía terminar así. La mujer se estaba arrastrando con todas sus fuerzas, mientras trataba de lograr que sus intestinos permaneciesen dentro de su cuerpo, intentaba alcanzar su única esperanza. La pistola que se le cayó a uno de sus compañeros, estaba a meros centímetros de sus dedos, si tan solo pudiese alcanzarla…

Un dolor indescriptible atravesó su mano de repente, Shadow le disparó al ver sus vanos intentos por sobrevivir.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer? - Cuestionó burlonamente mientras volvía a gatillar dándole esta vez en el brazo.

No pudo evitar soltar un alarido de dolor y frustración, su única salida fue cortada de repente, su única esperanza fue destruida, su mente lo asumió casi al instante. La muerte era lo único que le esperaba. Pero su atacante no pensaba dejarle tan fácil la salida. Sonrió con sumo sadismo y le disparó en el antebrazo.

-Tan… solo… ¡mátame! - Rogó ella entre lágrimas de impotencia. Él no pensó ceder, disparándole en la pierna.

Se preparó para seguir bajando, pero otro tiro ocurrió en la habitación antes de pudiese continuar. Darkness decidió dispararle en la cabeza a la mujer. De esta forma le ahorraría el sufrimiento y la humillación que le esperaban.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? - Le preguntó algo molesto.

-No desperdicies balas sin razón - Fue todo lo que contestó poniéndole el seguro a su arma y dejándola sobre la mesa, dándole la espalda. Shadow refunfuñó un poco, justo antes de que su teléfono vibrase, tiró la pistola al suelo y lo revisó, era un mensaje de parte de Rouge, en este se leía "Misión Cumplida".

-Todo salió de acuerdo al plan… - Comentó en voz alta para informar a su compañera, entonces se percató de algo.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Cuestionó Darkness al ver su reacción.

-Parte del dinero se manchó - Dijo al señalar los billetes que quedaron cubiertos de sangre.

-¡Ah! ¡Eggman me va a matar! - Exclamó agarrándose la cabeza.

* * *

Caminaba con paso ligero hacia la dirección que le indicó Tails. Estaba en verdad ansioso por el trabajo que le encargaron, si bien era sencillo, la situación haría que lo disfrutase. Apretando los puños, encontró la casa que buscaba y se dirigió a la puerta. Se tuvo que contener mucho para no romperla cuando llamó. Un hombre de mediana edad, pero arruinado por el alcohol, abrió la puerta, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué quieres, niño? - Dijo aquel hombre apestoso.

-Hola - Nicolás saludó con una sonrisa, para luego empujar la puerta, abriéndola de par en par, y tirando al hombre al suelo. Lo tomó del cuello de la sucia camisa que usaba con brusquedad, acercándolo a su rostro. Sonrió de forma perversa, ansioso por dar el primer golpe. - Soy amigo de Amy.

* * *

 **Vamos rápido, agradezco a Nicolás the Saiyan Hedgehog por ayudarme a narrar la escena de acción. También quiero avisar que como voy a estar muy ocupada con asuntos de la escuela es posible que no pueda publicar una vez al mes.**

 **Bueno, nos vemos el próximo cap.**


	8. Darle una lección

La operación había sido todo un éxito. Había salido mucho mejor de lo que planearon, así que en ese momento se hallaban contando las ganancias, ya que la única pérdida que tenían eran la de las balas que fueron utilizadas.

-Hay un total de veinticinco habitaciones en la planta baja y treinta en la alta - Informó Rouge consultando unos papeles - Debe haber una chica por habitación.

-Storm encontró un baúl lleno de armas y municiones, y hay un bolso con un bolsillo escondido con un montón de droga - Anunció Jet.

-Bien - Shadow sonrió muy complicado - Quiero que revisen cada una de las habitaciones, hasta el rincón más sucio, ¿escucharon? - Un fuerte "Sí" resonó en la sala. Wave y Storm revisaron la planta baja, mientras que Darkness y Jet se dirigieron a la alta. Sin decirse nada, cada uno fue en una dirección distinta, recorriendo cada habitación.

* * *

Le daba asco tener que hacerlo, pero no quería meterse en problemas… En cada habitación encontraba una chica recostada en un colchón, entre sucias sábanas y completamente drogada. Ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que alguien había entrado. Darkness procuraba no quedarse mucho tiempo, un sentimiento de asco y culpa la invadía… Hasta que tuvo que detenerse. Una chica, unos años menor que ella, esquelética, pálida, débil pero aún consciente le tomó la mano. Sus ojos inexpresivos le decían en realidad muchas cosas… y entre ellas vio un "sálvame". Darkness sintió que el dolor de esa chica salía de sus propios ojos y bajaba por su mejillas, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos la salvó con un disparo en la frente.

* * *

Escuchó el disparo y, con paso ligero, se dirigió a la última habitación. Su compañera estaba de espaldas a la puerta, con arma en mano y el cadáver de una chica a sus pies.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Shadow va a matarte cuando se entere. - Le advirtió Jet a Darkness. Ella ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

-No sirve. - Respondió ella guardando el arma.

-¿No sirve? Con que tenga tres agujeros creo que funciona.

Él no lo notó, pero Darkness, al escuchar esas palabras, apretó puño y dientes conteniendo las ganas de hacerle tragar varias balas con el culo.

-¿Te acostarías con alguien así?

-Pues… no. - Jet soltó suspiro - Enfréntate tú a Shadow, yo no tengo nada que ver. - Y se fue. Darkness miró al cadáver de la chica que momentos antes le pidió ayuda en silencio, y llorando le pidió disculpas.

* * *

El primer golpe fue directo al rostro. No se contuvo ni un poco, por lo que varios dientes salieron volando de la boca del sujeto, siendo adornados por brillantes gotas de sangre. Otro golpe, y otro…

-No - Dijo deteniéndose y mirando al asqueroso ser con una sádica sonrisa - Tantos golpes en la cara te dejarán inconsciente, y no es la idea ¿no lo crees?

El hombre vió de reojo el arma que había dejado sobre la mesa, y trató de separarse para agarrarla. Nicolás lo dejó levantarse, divertido, y volvió a derribarlo de una patada. Lo levantó del suelo y lo acorraló contra una pared, tomándolo del cuello.

-P-por… fa… vor… - Dijo el agredido, suplicante. Pero eso sólo provocó que la presión en su cuello aumentara.

-¿Por favor? Oh, estoy seguro de que eso te dijo Amy… - Y acertó un golpe en la boca del estómago. - ¡Y quizás también tu mujer! - Otro fuerte golpe, no pareció importarle que el sujeto escupiera sangre en su ropa. - ¿Sabes? Normalmente no le propino golpizas a alguien más débil que yo… pero créeme que te lo ganaste.

Una serie de ganchos al estómago fueron lo que el padre de Amy recibió como premio. Cayó al suelo, respirando con dificultad, y sin darle tregua, Nicolás lo pateó estando en el suelo. Más sangre salía de la boca y manchaba el sucio suelo. Más golpes a puños cerrados cada vez más potentes fueron recibidos ya sin resistencia.

* * *

-Muy bien, vamos a lo importante -Dijo Sonic luego de aclararse la garganta. Sus compañeros voltearon a verlo, interesados. - Si lo que Tomoya dijo se cumple, estaremos en graves problemas. Todos aquí sabemos que Shadow quiere mi cabeza, y no le importará tomar la de ustedes primero si es necesario.

-Vaya, eso es tranquilizante - Dijo Knuckles sarcásticamente.

-Gracias por el aporte, Knucklehead. - Sonic miró a Knuckles de mala manera. - Tenemos que idear un plan para conseguir dinero… Estoy abierto a sugerencias.

-¿Robar? - Dijo Silver de repente. Sus compañeros lo miraron en silencio, y se puso incómodo. - E-es lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza…

-Si, bueno… - Sonic trató de animarlo - Era obvio que llegaríamos a ese punto, no pensé que tan pronto. El problema es ¿a quién?, ¿en dónde?, ¿cuándo? No podemos arriesgarnos demasiado, ¿me explico?

Una mano se alzó entre todos. Las miradas se dirigieron hacia Tails.

-¿Por qué no a un camión de caudales? - Sugirió. Sonic se mostró interesado.

-Sí, es posible…

-Si asaltan a un camión de caudales, más les vale tener todo el plan detallado - Dijo Tomoya, seriamente. - Si les sale mal, podríamos ir todos presos.

-Tranquilo - Sonrió Sonic - Nos aseguraremos de tener todo listo antes de saltar. Muy bien, empecemos a… - El sonido de su celular lo interrumpió. Lo tomó con intención de cortar la llamada entrante, pero al ver quién era el que llamaba, decidió atender. - ¿Y bien?

* * *

-Sí, está hecho. - Nicolás se sintió sediento, y revisó la heladera del sujeto al que acababa de golpear.

 _-Bien, no te ha visto nadie ¿verdad?_

Nicolás maldijo y cerró la puerta con enojo al ver que sólo había cerveza.

-Este lugar es un maldito desierto. Estoy seguro de que nadie me vio entrar.

 _-¿Y sigue vivo?_

-¿Eh? No dijiste nada de dejarlo vivo.

La voz de Sonic sonó alterada al otro lado.

 _-¡La idea era darle una lección, no matarlo!_

-Dame un segundo. - Nicolás se acercó al cuerpo del sujeto, y con un espejo pequeño colocado frente a su rostro, comprobó que seguía respirando débilmente. - Sigue vivo.

 _-Y espero que siga así, si no serás tú el que esté en problemas._

-¿Oigo una amenaza?

 _-Oyes una advertencia. Sabes que prefiero tenerte suelto._

-Sí, bueno... Ya me voy de acá. Nos vemos - Nicolás cortó la llamada, saliendo por la puerta de entrada y sin molestarse en cerrarla.

* * *

 **Sí, bueno... Empecé la escuela. Y cosas, así que aviso que no podré actualizar seguido, pero prometo intentarlo. Agradezco a los que dejaron reviews, y a los que no, no sean tacaños (?)**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
